This invention relates to the control and display of simultaneous plural video images on standard television equipment.
In particular, it relates to methods and apparatus used to select different television channels and display them simultaneously on the same television screen, using an existing picture in picture (PIP) function.
Existing multi-channel systems do not require such a selection function, because only a single sub-screen is displayed in a main screen.